Some chassis system controls, such as those referred to as active brake controls, are designed to help a vehicle stay on its intended path, that is, to avoid deviation between the direction of vehicle travel and an intended direction defined by a line between either the left front and left rear vehicle wheels or the right front and right rear vehicle wheels.